


Stormy Night

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, look at them go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares bring the two closer on a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like this short random thing!

"Ugh..."

"Ghn..."

Groans of two boys filled Kageyama's room even as the hour hand of the clock hit 1AM, where Hinata had come to camp overnight due to late night practice. They were sleeping with creased eyebrows, and were sweating even though there was a storm outside.

Hinata was the first to open his eyes. He sat up so abruptly, he would've hit the wall if not for the fact that he was sleeping on a futon. He grabbed at his shirt where his heart was beating so quickly it was as though he was playing a match against Nekoma.

"..." Hinata let himself calm his breathing and scanned the dark room before remembering he was in Kageyama's room. He looked outside the window -- Ah, it was still stormy...

"Nngh...!"

His eyes shifted to the figure on the bed -- Kageyama. He was groaning as he tossed and turned on his bed. 

_Is he... having a nightmare too?_

Hinata's dream was still fresh in his mind. It was the dream of losing and never being able to step onto the court  _ever_ again...

"...Kageyama! Kageyama!" After a short internal debate, Hinata decided to shake Kageyama awake; he felt that it'd be better to wake him up from a nightmare and get scolded than to let him continue suffering...

"!" As lightning flash, Kageyama's eyes shot open and Hinata caught a glimpse of a tear before they saw each other in the other's pupils.

"Hina...ta?"

Hinata flinched and braced himself for a late night scolding which didn't come. Instead, he felt a cold touch against his wrist and suddenly he was on the bed in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness...!" Even as Kageyama's arms was wrapped ever so tightly around Hinata, the latter couldn't help a speeding pulse rate.

"W-What's wrong?" Hinata asked, giving Kageyama's back pats like his mother used to do for him when he was still only an orange fluff.

"I thought... You would leave me alone, like  _they_ did..." Kageyama's voice was choked and Hinata finally hugged the boy back.  _He_ was  _having a nightmare after all..._  

Hinata snuggled up closer to Kageyama against his chest. "If we're like this, then you'd surely know I'm here, right?"

"! ~~~~~..." As Hinata looked up at Kageyama, the latter used a hand and roughly held his head against his chest. "Waff are you doffin..."

"Good night, idiot Hinata!"

Hinata felt Kageyama's heartbeat and the heat of his hand still on his head, and understood. "Hehe. Good night, Kageyama."

The storm continued raging throughout the night, but it had no effect against the two who were sharing their warmth with each other. Before long, they dozed off with goofy smiles on their faces...

**Author's Note:**

> ...Of course they had to oversleep and be late for school the next day!
> 
> (PS: Kageyama dreamt of winning championship with his serve and making Tsukishima and Hinata his followers HAHAH. Hinata dreamt of infinite meatballs and when he woke up he was drooling all over Kageyama's arm...)


End file.
